supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Supernatural: Monsters
Supernatural: Monsters is a fanmade spinoff of Supernatural, set in an alternate universe branching off from season 8. Cast Main * Adam Rose as Aaron Bass * John DeSantis as The Golem * Ty Olsson as Benny Lalitte * Amy * Giacomo Baessato as Daniel Recurring * J.R Ramirez as Jophiel * Richard Speight Jr. as Gabriel (1 episode, flashback) * Stephen Amell as Gabriel * Curtis Armstrong as Metatron * Tahmoh Penilett as Gadreel Guest * Larry Noel Season 1 Pilot Daniel is one of many angels that fall from Heaven as a result of the Angel trials. Believing that Castiel is responsible, Daniel decides to hunt him down. He runs into Aaron Bass and his Golem, who unable to find without else in the Thule Society are passing the time as regular hunters. Seeking to know why he was banished from Heaven, Daniel hears of the Angel and Demon tablets and summons Benny Lalitte from Purgatory to interrogate him. Benny tells Daniel everything he knows. With nothing else to do, Benny and Daniel decide to join Aaron and the Golem. Aaron tells them about a ghost for them to hunt. They defeat the ghost and learn it to actually a demon Amy, hiding from Crowley and Abaddon. Seeing no other choice, Amy joins them. Slasher Flick Aaron, the Golem, Benny, Daniel and Amy investigate a cabin in the woods where two teens were killed. People have been disappearing in these woods since the 1950s. Arriving at the cabin, they discover eight teens are also staying there. Brett and Megan go to a guest cabin. Aaron and the Golem follow them due to Aaron's suspicions that the killer will attack them first. Brett is killed. Nicole is later dragged. Hunter Larry Noel arrives and explains the killer is a Wendigo and identifies Elliot as a Wendigo, actually called Rob. Aaron, the Golem, Benny, Amy, Daniel, Larry and the remaining teens Megan, Claire, Kate and Jordan investigate the mines. Jordan is killed by Nicole who turns out be a Wendigo. Kate is captured by Wendigos Elliot, Carl, Lyle and Ellie, one of the disappeared teens has become a Wendigo after being forced to eat her friend. The Wendigo try to force Kate to eat Jordan's body but she refuses and Lyle kills her. Aaron, the Golem, Benny, Amy, Daniel, Larry, Megan and Claire arrive. Larry kills Elliot. Carl explains that the Wendigos are forcing victims to engage in cannibalism to increase their numbers. Ellie kills Carl, not wanting to be a monster. The Golem kills the Wendigo Nicole while Benny kills Lyle. Larry tries to kill Ellie but Benny defends her, saying she should be given a chance like him. Ellie takes the opportunity to escape. Angel Fury Daniel locates Castiel. Benny urges Daniel not to kill Castiel, believing the situation is more complicated than Daniel believes. Amy relieves a disc from someone. The group find Castiel hiding out from the Angels after him. Daniel traps Castiel in holy fire. Castiel tries to explain the truth but Daniel won't hear it. The place Daniel is holding Castiel is attacked by a group of angels led by Jophiel. Daniel, Aaron, the Golem, Benny and Amy are captured. Jophiel congratulates Daniel and lets him go. However Jophiel wants to punish everyone associated with the Winchesters, including Aaron, the Golem and Benny. Daniel turns on Jophiel and saves Aaron, the Golem, Benny and Amy by using an angel banishing sigil on the angels. Daniel still wants revenge on Castiel until Amy shows Daniel the disc she received earlier. Daniel plays the disc where Gabriel appears and explains that Metatron is really responsible Daniel and Castiel both note that this disc means that Gabriel is somehow alive. Though Daniel is not fully convinced, he decides that he should make sure Castiel is actually guilty. The Hunt